


éphémère

by captainthirteen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Impala Makeouts, Romance, Sleeping in the Impala, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainthirteen/pseuds/captainthirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow they had ended up on the back seat of his car and finished the night with 80's music and various physical activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	éphémère

**Author's Note:**

> I have never published any of my works before (and probably won't after this) so you've been warned. Enjoy this little drabble and please leave a comment! The characters aren't my property.

There was no "saving people" or "hunting things" this time. Just the two of them, a night off and a couple of beers in the roadhouse. Somehow they had ended up on the back seat of his car and finished the night with 80's music and various physical activities.  


"You cold?"

"After that? Not really."

The windows looked blurry with tiny frozen fractures on them. Nights were not too warm in Nebraska, especially during winter.

"Well yeah, sugar, maybe not yet, but you will be. Take it", he demanded, offering his flannel.

"If I take that, you'll freeze", she pointed out sharply.

"Never with you, sweetheart", the answer came from his lips with a tired, sheepish grin.

She sighed dramatically and buried herself into his shirt. "I can sleep on top of you, right? For the warmth"

"Just for the warmth?"

"Pretty much, yeah. And maybe your abs have something to do with it, too. And all the other stuff."

"Well hell, come on then", he laughed, opening his arms for her. As she laid down softly and whispered a quiet _good night_  , he realized it was everything he could have wanted. Maybe they could have their own happy ending.

 


End file.
